Megaman X9: La Ultima Guerra
by ZombieSeba
Summary: año 22XX....La guerra de los ciber elfos esta en su mas duro climax. podran los hunters detenerla? podran hacerlo a tiempo? que pasara con ellos? Warning: Spoilers


ROCKMAN X 9

---La Ultima Guerra…--

Capitulo 1…..

Año 22XX….

En la base de los Maverick Hunters hay un silencio total. Nada se oía. Ni una maquina, ni platicas, ni siquiera simulacros. En las afueras de la base, se puede ver una capsula. Esta es como las capsulas de descanso que se encuentra en la base, pero esta es diferente. Esta era color negro, no como las demás capsulas, que eran color azul blanco metálico. La Capsula obscura estaba abierta, y en esta se ve a alguien dentro, y la capsula estaba rodeada de varios hunters, sollozando con el silencio fúnebre sobre ellos. –¿Porque se fue?...¿porque?- dijo X, mientras tenia la cabeza abajo. –Era muy joven- replico el comandante, Signas. Varios seguían sollozando, mudos, sin palabras.

Se podía ver a Zero ahí. Estaba en su usual pose de brazos cruzados, pero se podía ver el dolor en su cara.-La base no será lo mismo sin el…- replico el reploide rojo. Porque sollozaban? Había un reploide muy querido en ella. Este tenia la cara pálida, como el color de una hoja blanca, su armadura era color azul, y tenia varias líneas rojas. X se apoya sobre la capsula y se pone de rodillas-¡No! Todo…¡¡todo esto es mi culpa!- sollozo X. Zero se le acerco, y simplemente lo miro. –X...- dijo Zero mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de X,-no es tu culpa…- X volteo y miro a Zero, mientras dos lagrimas caían de sus mejillas,-¡Lo es! ¡Debí haberlo protegido del Virus! ¡Si lo hubiera hecho…esta guerra tan inútil jamás hubiera tenido un comienzo!¡ Es mi culpa, Zero!- siguió X, mientras derramaba mas lagrimas,-¡ Es mi culpa!¡Merezco morir!- Zero no pudo evitar el pegarle un puñetazo a X en su cara.-¡Cálmate!- grito Zero. X dejo de gritar, quedando pasmado.-….Lo siento pero tienes que despertar…Tienes que darle el ultimo adiós- dijo fríamente el rubio. X reacciono después de unos segundos, y solo asintió con la cabeza. Alia se acerco a la capsula y presiono un botón, haciendo que la capsula se cerrara. Luego alguien activo una maquina, y esta agarro la capsula y dejo la capsula en un agujero profundo. Después de dejarla, se cubrió el hoyo con acero, y varios hunters pusieron una estatua sobre este. La estatua tenia la forma del reploide enterrado, y todos la miraron. Abajo se encontraba una leyenda, y esta decía "En Memoria de Axl. Hunter por excelencia. Un Buen Amigo." X volvió a ver hacia el suelo, con pena,- Adiós, Axl….jamás te olvidaremos…- dijo lentamente X.

Después de unas horas, todos se habían ido, pero se puede ver a X regresar lentamente hacia la estatua. El la admira, y piensa en los buenos momentos, cuando conoció a Axl, cuando lo entrenaba, cuando ambos se ayudaban. Todos esos recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaba de Axl. Zero pasa por ahí, y ve a X ahí parado. El va con X, y ve la estatua.-dime….recuerdas, como empezó todo?- reclamo Zero, mientras seguía viendo la estatua.-Claro,-replico X,-todo comenzó cuando destruimos a Sigma, y eliminamos a Lumine….te acuerdas de aquel tentáculo que lastimo a Axl,- Zero asintió con la cabeza,- Parece que el golpe tenia un virus, e infecto a Axl…en el comienzo no mostraba síntomas de ser infectado, mucho menos se podía identificar el virus, pero el tiempo hizo que Axl infectara a varios, y ya mostró síntomas; Estaba débil, ya no era el mismo….y…..y el…murió…- Así fue como comenzó todo. El virus que Lumine transmitió a Axl causo la mayor epidemia en la historia. Para esto se crearon pequeñas entidades cibernéticas llamadas "Ciber-Elfos"; varios podían curar este virus, pero eran pocos, y todos los Ciber Elfos morían después de ser usado. Fue por esto que los reploides peleaban por ellos, comenzó la Guerra de los Elfos. X y Zero tuvieron flashbacks de varias misiones para detener la guerra en algunos lugares.-Si….a sido una guerra muy corta…- dijo Zero, mientras suspiraba.-que bueno que tenemos estos nuevos diseños.- Dijo X. Varios Reploides fueron dados nuevos diseños, y estos hacían a todos inmunes al Virus. Su plática fue interrumpida por una llamada. Era Alia llamando a X y Zero.-X, Zero, escuchen,-dijo Alia con seriedad,- Hay una batalla en la que se necesita de su ayuda. Por favor, vayan-dijo Alia. Mientras los hunters corrían hacia los telé-transportadores, pensaban en Axl. El les haría mucha falta, pensaron. Al llegar, estaba Alia preparando las coordinadas, y antes de que se activaran los telé-transportadores, ella voltio, y dijo-Chicos…..terminen esta guerra…………háganlo…por Axl.- X miro seriamente.-Va por ti…amigo...-dijo X. Zero también replico.-Por Axl.- dijo el Rubio. Ambos luego fueron rodeados por una pequeña luz, y fueron transportados.

FIN DE CAPITULO 1

Eso, es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aprovecho para agradecer la ayuda de Phoenix.EXE, gracias amigo, bien eso es todo. Ah si! Recuerden, Cometarios a ñoño feliz, un ñoño feliz es un ñoño que continua sus Fics D


End file.
